II zimna wojna
II zimna wojna – fikcyjny konflikt w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Historia Powstanie Cordis Die Prawie trzy dekady po Inwazji na Panamę, ujawnił się Raul Menendez jako przywódca Cordis Die, organizacji terrorystycznej liczącej niemal miliard osób. Z czasem, w 2018 roku przeprowadził cyberatak na chińską Giełdę Papierów Wartościowych. Narastanie napięcia między USA, a Chinami W odpowiedzi na cyberatak, Chińska Republika Ludowa wstrzymała eksport metali ziem rzadkich jednocześnie dając życie nowemu konfliktowi − II zimnej wojnie toczonej między USA i NATO a Koalicją Strategiczno-Obronną prowadzoną przez Chiny. Raul Menendez wykorzystywał wrogie stosunki między obydwoma potęgami gdyż chciał ich wzajemnego zniszczenia się potajemnie wspierając przywódcę KSO, Tiana Zhao. Pomagając sobie informacjami zdobytymi od Woodsa, David Mason, wraz ze swoim oddziałem JSOC rozpoczął poszukiwanie Menendeza. Skarbiec W roku 2025, amerykańskie siły specjalne dowodzone przez Davida Masona i jego wspólnika, Mike'a Harpera wkroczyły do "Skarbca" gdyż zostały poinformowane o rzekomej obecności Menendeza w rezydencji Woodsa. Frank wytłumaczył, że Menendez już tu był pokazując im wisiorek który Raul mu zostawił. Następnie opowiedział Sekcji o ważniejszych wydarzeniach w trakcie swojej militarnej kariery, mających oczywiście związek z Menendezem. Zdobycie Celerium Krótko po uzyskaniu informacji od Woodsa, Sekcja, Harper, Salazar i Crosby infiltrowali na Birmie obszar gdzie odkryto wysoką aktywność terrorystów. Po wywalczeniu sobie drogi, żołnierze przedostali się przez jaskinię do ukrytego bunkra. Drużyna po dostaniu się i kolejnej wymianie ognia z wrogiem, odnalazła naukowca o imieniu Erik Breighner zamkniętego w skrzyni. Pomógł im dając dostęp do chipa Celerium mówiąc przy okazji jakie plany miał Menendez związane z tym urządzeniem. Zaraz potem został postrzelony w gardło przez wrogich żołnierzy. Sekcja ze swoim oddziałem zneutralizowali pozostałych nieprzyjaciół. Dał chip admirałowi Briggsowi który uznał misję za wykonaną. Obrona Bazy widmo KSO z czasem, 21 maja 2025 r. zaczęło wymuszać na Rosji o przyłączenie się do nich. Gdyby do tego doszło, powstałaby największa potęga mmilitarna znana ludzkości ułatwiając jedynie Menendezowi spełnienie jego planów wzajemnego wyniszczenia się światowych potęg. Jednym z najbardziej zagrożonych państw były Indie. KSO przełamało pierwszą linię obrony Indii północnych. Żeby się nie przedarli dalej, Amerykanie wysłali w ten rejon siły JSOC. Ich zadaniem była obrona szczególnie ważnej bazy przed szturmem chińskich wojsk i jednocześnie zapobiegnięcie przyłączeniu się Indii do KSO. *Jeśli misja zakończyła się powodzeniem, Indie będą ochronione przed inwazją KSO i przyłączą się do USA. *Jeśli misja zakończyła się porażką, Indie ulegną inwazji KSO i zostaną zmuszone do przyłączenia się do nich. Szpiegowanie Menendeza Drużyna Sekcji została wysłana do Pakistanu z zadaniem zebrania informacji o kolejnych krokach Menendeza. Sekcja i Harper przedostali się przez zatopioną ulicę w Lahaurze unikając dronów bojowych. Skradali się po Anthem, pakistańskiej bazie Raula Menendeza, podsłuchując rozmowę Raula z przywódcą ISI. Dowiedzieli się, że przywódca Cordis Die zamierza zawrzeć sojusz z KSO w celu pokonania USA. W końcu zostali wykryci przez żołnierzy ISI. Wraz z pozostałą częścią oddziału uciekli w skradzionych SOC-T za pomocą których dotarli do punktu ewakuacyjnego. Powstrzymanie pocisków KSO Kolejnym zagrożonym państwem ze strony Chin był Iran. KSO miało zamiar zmusić Iran do przyłączenia się do nich pod groźbą ataku rakietowego pociskami Don Feng znajdującymi się na pokładzie frachtowca w Singapurze. Te pociski bezproblemowo osiągały prędkość Mach 7, do tego były niewidoczne dla satelity. Do Singapuru wysłano oddział SEALs wyposażony w ładunki EMP za pomocą których mieli wyłączyć trzy urządzenia broniące obszar przed wszelakimi pociskami wroga by potem wezwać atak rakietowy na nieprzyjacielski frachtowiec przechowujący pociski do wystrzelenia na Iran. *Jeśli operacja zakończyła się pomyślnie, Iran oprze się naciskom KSO i będzie wspierać NATO. *Jeśli operacja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, Iran się podda i przyłączy do KSO. Obrona afgańskiego prezydenta 5 czerwca, 2025 roku rosyjski minister spraw zagranicznych chciał wynegocjować traktat pokojowy z afgańskim prezydentem. Raul Menendez wykorzystał swoje wpływy u ludności pasztuńskiej i chciał zabić afgańskich ministrów, w tym samego prezydenta Afganistanu, przyjeżdżających na te negocjacje. Mudżahedini mieli zamiar przeprowadzić zasadzkę na pustyni przez którą konwój miał przejeżdżać. Amerykanie wysłali pojazdy ASD oraz quadrony w celu obrony konwoju przed nieprzyjacielskimi wojskami. *Jeśli misja się udała, Afganistan odmówi chęci współpracy z KSO. *Jeśli misja się nie udała, Afganistan sprzymierzy się z KSO. Colossus Sekcja, Harper i Salazar zostali wysłani do "pływającego" miasta Colossus, położonym na kajmanach. Podszywając się pod inspektorów związkowych, trójka była cały czas informowana przez Farida. Ich głównym zadaniem było dostanie się do komputera centralnego za pomocą którego zdobyliby informacje o rzekomej superbronii, Karmie. Po zjeźdźcie windą, Harper oddzielił się od grupy podczas gdy Sekcja i Salazar zjechali dalej na dół. Tam zabili dwóch strażników. Przy wejściu do wentylacji puścili Ziggy'ego, pajęczopodobnego, niewielkiego robota by ten zdobył skan siatkówki. Po przedostaniu się przez szyb wentylacyjny, Ziggy wskoczył na ramię ochroniarza po czym sparaliżował go i zdobył skan siatkówki. Ziggy został jednak odkryty przez kolejnego strażnika i zdeptany. Sekcja i Salazar za pomocą zdobytego skanu, dostali się do serwerowni gdzie po wymianie ognia ze strażnikami, próbowali odnaleźć Karmę używając komputera centralnego. Okazało się, że Karma nie jest superbronią a kobietą znaną jako Chloe Lynch. Obecnie przebywała w klubie Solar. Mason i Salazar wywalczyli sobie drogę przez kolejnych nieprzyjaciół czekający na nich przy wejściu do serwerowni informując przy okazji Harpera o Karmie. Po walce, rozdzielili się i ruszyli dalej dwoma osobnymi windami. W drodze do klubu Solar, David dostał obraz z kamery na którym Harper próbuje zabrać Chloe ze sobą. W końcu Sekcja dotarł na parkiet skąd mieli już ją zabrać jednak w tym czasie, DeFalco wraz z oddziałem terrorystów również dotarł na miejsce. Chcąc zmusić Karmę do ujawnienia się, zabił jedną z zakładniczek po czym miał zamiar to samo zrobić z kolejną. Nie chcąc dopuścić do kolejnej śmierci, Chloe sama oddała się w ręce terrorystów. Następnie DeFalco rozkazał ostrzelać uciekający tłum ludzi. Harper i Mason znaleźli osłonę za ladą przy barze a następnie okrążali wrogów jednocześnie ich ostrzeliwując. Po zabiciu wszystkich wrogów, Sekcja pośpiesznie szukał na monitoringu obecne miejsce pobytu DeFalco i Karmy. Następnie wraz z Harperem i Salazarem wyruszyli w pościg za DeFalco próbując go dogonić nim uciekłby z Chloe. *Jeśli DeFalco został zabity przed dotarciem do miejsca ewakuacji, Karma będzie bezpieczna a Sekcja i zespół bezpiecznie ją ewakuują. *Jeśli DeFalco zdołał uciec z Karmą, drużyna powróci na USS Barack Obama w celu zbadania jej związku z planami Menendeza. Ratunek więzionego naukowca Po ucieczce DeFalco z Karmą, na wyspę Sokotra został wysłany oddział SEALs w celu uratowania przetrzymywanego HVI, który był uważany za jednego z największych ekspertów na świecie w dziedzinie technologii Celerium. Nieznanym HVI okazuje się Chloe Lynch. *Jeśli misja zakończyła się sukcesem, Chloe zostanie ewakuowana z wyspy. *Jeśli misja zakończyła się porażką, oddziały SEALs opuszczą wyspę bez Chloe. Sama misja oczywiście nie będzie miała miejsca jeśli Chloe została uratowana już wcześniej z rąk DeFalco. Zamach na Tiana Zhao Dowództwo amerykańskie otrzymało informacje o planowanej inwazji generała Tian Zhao na Rosję. Chiński rząd całkowicie utracił nad nim kontrolę, więc zwrócił się do Amerykanów o pomoc. JSOC zostało wysłane do Peszawaru, w Pakistanie w celu zabójstwa generała. Za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet, zestrzelili VTOL Zhao, oraz dwa eskortujące. Następnie mieli się przedrzeć przez siły wroga do VTOL Zhao w celu zhakowania wejścia do pojazdu i zabicia generała. *Jeśli operacja zakończyła się pomyślnie, Rosja zostanie uchroniona przed atakiem KSO i będzie wspierać USA. *Jeśli operacja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, inwazja nastąpi przez co Rosja podda się i dołączy do KSO. Infiltracja wyspy Socotra Tajny agent CIA, Farid od początku swojego pobytu w szeregach Cordis Die, informował dowództwo amerykańskie o planach Menendeza. 19 czerwca, 2025 roku wojska amerykańskie zostały wysłane na wyspę Sokotra w celu zaatakowania siedziby Cordis Die i pojmania Raula Menendeza. Na miejscu mieli otrzymać wsparcie od armii jemeńskiej. W tym czasie z Faridem skontaktował się Harper który ostrzegał go, że bez względu na to co się zacznie dziać, nie wolno mu się ujawnić. Tajny agent CIA podszedł do Menendeza który wyczuwał, że wśród nich jest zdrajca. Nie poświęcał jednak temu uwagi gdyż, jak sam uznał, i tak był o krok przed nim. Farid i Menendez (i DeFalco, jeśli przeżył w misji Karma) wyszli przed tłum zgromadzonych poddanych wykrzykujący hasło "Cordis Die". Wtem, pojawił się VTOL który został zestrzelony przez DeFalco (jeśli przeżył) bądź jednego z terrorystów. Zaraz potem do ataku na terrorystów ruszyły Quadrony. Menendez powiedział Faridowi, że będzie chciał się z nim zobaczyć w Cytadeli po czym odchodzi. Farid po wywalczeniu sobie drogi przez armię jemeńską, dotarł do Cytadeli gdzie Menendez już czekał na niego. Zestrzelił za pomocą FHJ-18 AA VTOL. Żołnierze wyciągnęli z wraku Harpera którego Menendez rozkazał zabić Faridowi. Wtedy w zależności od decyzji gracza mogą wydarzyć się dwa scenariusze: Tajny agent CIA, Farid ginie= Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się strzelić w Menendeza, to ten zabije Farida, a Harper przeżyje. Dzięki temu w następnych misjach zyskamy pomoc Harpera. |-| Tajny agent CIA, Farid przeżył= Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się zastrzelić Harpera, to ten nie będzie nam pomagał w kolejnych misjach. Niezależnie od tego co się stało, gracz przejął kontrolę nad Sekcją i wraz z Salazarem i resztą oddziału SEALs przy wsparciu Quadronów kontynuowali atak na terrorystów. W końcu dotarli do VTOL z Menedezem którego aresztowali po czym miał zostać zabrany na USS Obama w celu przesłuchania. Atak na USS Barack Obama Podczas przesłuchania Menendeza, Admirał Briggs poinformował Davida o ataku wrogich dronów na USS Barack Obama. Menendez, pod niewiedzę Davida, został uwolniony przez Salazara po czym obezwładnił ich dwóch i uciekł. Po walce z wieloma Najemnikami, Sekcja dostał się do modułu sterującego zabezpieczeniami. Zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia utraty floty, Briggs zrestartował system co spowodowało wyłączenie wszystkich zabezpieczeń. Ułatwiło to Menendezowi dostanie się do serwerowni razem z DeFalco (w zależności od tego czy przeżył w misji "Karma") lub innym Najemnikiem i zabrał Briggsa jako zakładnika. Groził broniącym żołnierzom, że zabije admirała jeśli jego żądania nie zostaną spełnione. Po tym, Salazar ujawni swoją zdradę i zabił dwóch żołnierzy. W zależności od tego, kto znajduje się na mostku, może się wydarzyć aż 6 scenariuszy: DeFalco, Karma i Farid= DeFalco podejdzie do Karmy i ją uderzy, lecz po chwili zostanie zastrzelony przez Farida, który z kolei ginie zabity przez Salazara. |-| DeFalco i Karma= DeFalco podejdzie do Karmy od tyłu, po czym poderżnie jej gardło i położy ciało na ziemi. |-| DeFalco i Farid= DeFalco zacznie iść w stronę Farida, a ten wyciągnie pistolet i strzeli do DeFalco. Z kolei ranny DeFalco odda strzał w stronę Farida, w wyniku czego obaj giną. |-| Karma i Farid= Salazar wyceluje w Karmę, po czym do niej strzeli, jednak Farid uratuje ją własnym ciałem. Po chwili Chloe rzuci się na Salazara, jednak ten tym razem tylko ją uderzy. |-| Karma= Salazar podejdzie do Karmy i ją zastrzeli. |-| DeFalco= Po zastrzeleniu dwóch żołnierzy nie stanie się nic. Salazar, wraz z DeFalco, stanie przy Briggsie. Po wydarzeniach na mostku, Menendez dokonuje wybóru oszczędzenia bądź zabicia Briggsa. Jeśli Briggs przeżyje to aktywuje systemy obronne USS Obama, jeśli nie, to Obama pozostanie bez osłony do czasu przybycia (lub nie) chińskich dronów. Menendez włamał się do amerykańskiej sieci dowodzenia przejmując kontrolę nad flotą dronów amerykańskich. Gdy Sekcja dostał się do serwerowni przez szyb wentylacyjny, zauważył co Menendez zrobił po czym zaalarmował załogę o zdradzie Salazara. Zdrajca został przechwycony przez oddział SEALs i krótko przesłuchany przez Sekcję. *Jeśli Harper przeżył w "Pięta Achillesa", zabije Salazara strzelając mu w głowę. *Jeśli Harper zginął w "Pięta Achillesa", David rozkaże aresztować Salazara. Masonowi po zmaganiach z Najemnikami na pokładzie statku, ostatecznie udało mu się ewakuować jednym z odrzutowców gdzie czekał na niego Crosby. W trakcie odlotu, Crosby został postrzelony w ramię przez jednego z Najemników jednak zaraz potem zabił go Sekcja (lub Harper, jeśli przeżył). Zależnie od podjętych wcześniej decyzji...: Briggs przeżył= Admirał Briggs przeżył i ponownie uruchomił systemy obronne USS Obamy. |-| Briggs zginął= Admirał Briggs zginął, zanim zdążył ponownie uruchomić systemy obronne USS Obamy. Ukończono misje Grupy Uderzeniowej= Doszło do sojuszu USA z Chinami, a KSO wysłało setki dronów do obrony USS Obama. |-| Nie ukończono misji Grupy Uderzeniowej= Doszło do sojuszu Chin z Rosją, a KSO odmówiło wysłania jakichkolwiek dronów, aby ochronić Obamę. Które z warunków zostały spełnione? Oba= Systemy obronne Obamy wytrzymały do czasu przybycia posiłków KSO - Obama został ocalony! |-| Żadne= Bezbronny USS Obama został zniszczony atakiem Menendeza. |-| Briggs przeżył= Systemy obronne Obamy nie wystarczyły do odparcia ataku Menendeza - Obama zatonął! |-| Sojusz KSO z USA= Posiłki KSO w postaci dronów przybyły, ale bezbronny USS Obama był już zniszczony. ...mogą wydarzyć się 4 scenariusze: Karma i załoga USS Obamy przeżyli atak Menendeza!= Okręt ocalał, a Karma przeżyła konfrontację na mostku. |-| Karma została zabita i nie mogła zanalizować wirusa na bazie Celerium= Okręt ocalał, ale Karma nie przeżyła konfrontacji na mostku. |-| Załoga USS Obamy przeżyła atak Menendeza!= Okręt ocalał. To zdanie pojawi się dodatkowo, jeśli Karma nie przeżyła konfrontacji na mostku lub wtedy, jeśli w ogóle jej nie było na pokładzie. |-| Załoga USS Obamy nie przeżyła, kiedy krążownik został zniszczony= Okręt zatopiony. Wszyscy (włącznie z Karmą, jeśli ta była na pokładzie) zginęli. Bitwa o Los Angeles Misja zaczęła się w MRAP, w trakcie inwazji dronów, którym ewakuowana była prezydent USA Marion Bosworth zaniepokojona stanem miasta. W pewnym momencie, nadlatujący pocisk trafił w helikopter powodując jego katastrofę na drodze konwoju wojskowego. Gruzy poleciały w kierunku ciężarówki powodując jej rozbicie się wraz z większością konwoju. David stracił przytomność. Po jej odzyskaniu, wyszedł z pojazdu widząc wydającego rozkazy agenta Samuelsa lub Harpera (w zależności od tego czy ten drugi przeżył w "Pięta Achillesa"). Samuels powiedział Sekcji o rozbitej na końcu drogi, ruchomej wieżyczce SAM która mogła zostać użyta do walki z dronami. David wskoczył na maskę samochodu z której mało się nie ześlizgnął po czym obsadził wieżyczkę i ostrzelał atakujące drony. Po zniszczeniu ich, w SAM trafił pocisk powodując zapadnięcie się ziemi pod nią. Mason zdołał w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyć jednak już w jego stronę leciał nieprzyjacielski dron który został szybko zestrzelony przez FA38 kapitan Anderson. Pilotka obiecała zapewnić wsparcie powietrzne. David wstał i przegrupował się ze swoim oddziałem na końcu autostrady gdzie miał wybór, czy będzie ze swojej pozycji osłaniał oddział lub zjedzie z nimi na dół. Tak czy siak, wziął Storm PSR i ostrzelał wrogów ukrytych za osłonami. Gdy dotarli do drugiego konwoju, Mason ponownie przegrupował się z oddziałem gdzie wsiadł do drugiej ciężarówki. W trakcie pokonywania oporu nieprzyjaciela, w pewnym momencie z drugiej strony zaczęła nadjeżdżać druga ciężarówka która uderzyła w jego pojazd. David (i Harper, jeśli przeżył w jednej z poprzednich misji) próbował dojść do siebie po wypadku po czym wyszedł z ciężarówki kontynuując walkę i niszcząc CLAW-y wroga. Po dostaniu się na koniec drogi, razem z oficerami LAPD i swoją drużyną SEALs, zatrzymał ich ogień z gniazdek karabinów maszynowych więc postanowili ominąć je przedzierając się przez centrum handlowe. Na pomoc żołnierzom przybyły Quadrony których David użył do odwrócenia uwagi nieprzyjaciół przy gniazdkach maszynowych i jako wsparcie w oczyszczaniu centrum. Po zlikwidowaniu strzelców wroga, z Sekcją skontaktowała się Anderson. Pilotka potrzebowała pomocy, gdyż konwój prezydencki znalazł się pod ostrzałem wroga. David ruszył w głąb alei razem ze swoim oddziałem. Anderson powiedziała że została trafiona i musi wylądować. Nagle jeden z wyższych budynków runął w całości na ziemię. David ponownie utracił chwilowo przytomność. Po obudzeniu się, David wraz z innymi dotarł do FA38 Anderson obok którego upadła ranna pilotka. LAPD zabrało ją do ambulansu. Harper (pod warunkiem że żył) ruszył z nimi podczas gdy David przejął kontrolę nad jej samolotem i zapewniał osłonę konwojowi prezydenckiemu przed atakującymi Najemnikami a zaraz potem wdał się w walkę z kolejnymi dronami wroga. Ostatecznie, prezydent Bosworth dotarła cała do punktu ewakuacji a operacja dobiegła końca. Ostateczny atak na Menendeza Misja rozpoczęła się w VTOL gdzie David Mason wraz z czterema żołnierzami JSOC i Harperem (jeśli był żywy) przygotowującymi się do inwazji na bazę Najemników,, na Haiti, skąd kontrolowane były drony. W pewnym momencie, VTOL został trafiony przez co drużyna musiała przedwcześnie wyskoczyć. Po wylądowaniu, Mason i wiele innych żołnierzy Navy Seals rozpoczęło atak na pozycje obronne Najemników (wsparcie żołnierzom zapewniało chińskie wojsko, pod warunkiem że KSO zawiązało sojusz z USA co już było zależne od gracza). W końcu walka przenosi się do wnętrza bazy. Po dostaniu się do pokoju kontrolnego, Sekcja próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad dronami jednak bez skutku. Menendez rozpoczął transmisję na żywo gdzie było widać drony szykujące się do ataku na Szanghaj, Nowy Jork i Waszyngton lecz nagle wszystkie uległy samozniszczeniu. Raul oznajmił, że bez dronów Stany Zjednoczone nie mają praktycznie czym walczyć po czym nawoływał Cordis Die do zadania "ostatecznego ciosu". Żołnierze odkryli obok zwłoki żołnierza z którego zdjęto mundur. Ciało było zaminowane co spowodowało śmierć dwóch żołnierzy. Mason dowiedział się o próbie ucieczki Menendeza przebraniu żołnierza amerykańskiego. Mason (i Harper, jeśli żywy) odkrył że Menendez znajdował się w wojskowym punkcie kontrolnym. W pewnym momencie, podłoga uległa zawaleniu się. Sekcja zdołał chwycić leżący KAP-40 po czym w trakcie ślizgu zastrzelił dwóch Najemników strzegących Menendeza (jednym z nich był DeFalco, jeśli przeżył wydarzenia z misji "Odyseusz") a następnie dźgnął nożem przywódcę Cordis Die w kolano i w ramię powalając go na ziemię po czym przyłożył Tac-45 do jego głowy. Menendez próbował zmusić Davida do zabicia go by ten stał się męczennikiem. W zależności od tego czy Menendez zginął, czy przeżył, a także od poprzednich decyzji może zdarzyć się aż 6 zakończeń: Menendez zostaje schwytany Karma żyje, manipulacja nieudana= Woods zostanie odwiedzony przez Alexa Masona. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, powie mu, że ten powinien nie żyć, z racji tego, że go zastrzelił. Mason odeprze to mówiąc, że Woods nie najlepiej strzela. Siedząca przed komputerem Karma powie, że wirus Menendeza zainfekował właśnie cały świat. Stojący przy niej Kurtz przestraszy się i będzie chciał zawiadomić panią prezydent, lecz Karma go uspokoi i powie, że już zajęła się wirusem. Kiedy David wejdzie do szpitala Woodsa, usłyszy, że jest kolejnym Masonem, który składa Woodsowi wizytę. David przestraszy się, ale Woods go uspokoi i przedstawi mu po chwili jego ojca. Dave będzie bardzo zdziwiony, a retrospekcja pokaże, że Alex przeżył strzały Woodsa. Wtedy Alex wskaże też na blizny na dłoni Davida i powie, że jest dumny z tego, co stało się tamtego dnia. David odeprze to, z racji tego, że upadł, a Alex powie, że owszem upadł, ale się podniósł. Karma wystąpi w telewizji udzielając wywiadu prezenterowi. Ten powie, że musi to być dla niej wspaniały dzień - w końcu uratowała świat. Karma odpowie, że owszem - i jednocześnie, że jest to wyjątkowo zły dzień dla Menendeza. Raul widząc to, rozbije telewizor uderzając go swoją twarzą. |-| Karma żyje, manipulacja udana= Siedząca przed komputerem Karma powie, że wirus Menendeza zainfekował właśnie cały świat. Stojący przy niej Kurtz przestraszy się i będzie chciał zawiadomić panią prezydent, lecz Karma go uspokoi i powie, że już zajęła się wirusem. David uda się z Woodsem na cmentarz, aby odwiedzić grób ojca. Porozmawiają chwilę. Woods powie Davidowi, że jego ojciec naprawdę go kochał. David odeprze, że wie o tym. Następnie David złoży broń i powie, że odchodzi ze służby. Woods odpowie, że jego ojciec na pewno jest zadowolony z tej decyzji. Karma wystąpi w telewizji udzielając wywiadu prezenterowi. Ten powie, że musi to być dla niej wspaniały dzień - w końcu uratowała świat. Karma odpowie, że owszem - i jednocześnie, że jest to wyjątkowo zły dzień dla Menendeza. Raul widząc to, rozbije telewizor uderzając go swoją twarzą. |-| Karma nie żyje, manipulacja nieudana= Woods zostanie odwiedzony przez Alexa Masona. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, powie mu, że ten powinien nie żyć, z racji tego, że go zastrzelił. Mason odeprze to mówiąc, że Woods nie najlepiej strzela. Siedząc przed komputerem, Kurtz powie, że wirus zainfekował wszystko, co było możliwe, a on sam nic z tym nie może zrobić i wraca do Anglii. Menendez siedzi w swojej celi słuchając telewizji, a za drzwiami stoi 3 strażników. Po chwili światła zaczynają migać, a żołnierze wchodzą do celi, aby zabezpieczyć Menendeza. Po chwili światła gasną, a Raul zabija całą trójkę i ucieka z więzienia. Po przyjściu do Woodsa, rozmawia z nim chwilę, po czym podrzyna mu gardło naszyjnikiem i kładzie jego ciało na łóżku. Potem udaje się na cmentarz do grobu swojej siostry i po wykopaniu dołu otwiera trumnę, po czym polewa się benzyną i podpala. |-| Karma nie żyje, manipulacja udana= Siedząc przed komputerem, Kurtz powie, że wirus zainfekował wszystko, co było możliwe, a on sam nic z tym nie może zrobić i wraca do Anglii. Menendez siedzi w swojej celi słuchając telewizji, a za drzwiami stoi 3 strażników. Po chwili światła zaczynają migać, a żołnierze wchodzą do celi, aby zabezpieczyć Menendeza. Po chwili światła gasną, a Raul zabija całą trójkę i ucieka z więzienia. Po przyjściu do Woodsa, rozmawia z nim chwilę, po czym podrzyna mu gardło naszyjnikiem i kładzie jego ciało na łóżku. Potem udaje się na cmentarz do grobu swojej siostry i po wykopaniu dołu otwiera trumnę, po czym polewa się benzyną i podpala. Menendez ginie Karma żyje lub nie, manipulacja nieudana= Woods zostanie odwiedzony przez Alexa Masona. Nie mogąc w to uwierzyć, powie mu, że ten powinien nie żyć, z racji tego, że go zastrzelił. Mason odeprze to mówiąc, że Woods nie najlepiej strzela. Menendez przewidział swoją śmierć i na YouTube pojawił się filmik, w którym nawołuje wszystkich do rewolucji. Filmik cieszy się ogromną popularnością, więc na jego efekt nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. Kiedy David wejdzie do szpitala Woodsa, usłyszy, że jest kolejnym Masonem, który składa Woodsowi wizytę. David przestraszy się, ale Woods go uspokoi i przedstawi mu po chwili jego ojca. Dave będzie bardzo zdziwiony, a retrospekcja pokaże, że Alex przeżył strzały Woodsa. Wtedy Mason wskaże też na blizny na dłoni Davida i powie, że jest dumny z tego, co stało się tamtego dnia. David odeprze to, z racji tego, że upadł, a Alex powie, że owszem upadł, ale się podniósł. Mimo śmierci Menendeza, udało mu się zrealizować swój cel. W ostatniej scenie widzimy zamieszki i tłum ludzi idący na płonący Biały Dom. |-| Karma żyje lub nie, manipulacja udana= Menendez przewidział swoją śmierć i na YouTube pojawił się filmik, w którym nawołuje wszystkich do rewolucji. Filmik cieszy się ogromną popularnością, więc na jego efekt nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. David uda się z Woodsem na cmentarz, aby odwiedzić grób ojca. Porozmawiają chwilę. Woods powie Davidowi, że jego ojciec naprawdę go kochał. David odeprze, że wie o tym. Następnie David złoży broń i powie, że odchodzi ze służby. Woods odpowie, że jego ojciec na pewno jest zadowolony z tej decyzji. Mimo śmierci Menendeza, udało mu się zrealizować swój cel. W ostatniej scenie widzimy zamieszki i tłum ludzi idący na płonący Biały Dom. en:Second Cold War Kategoria:Konflikty